Shattered Dawn
by KissingKorpses
Summary: She was alone. He was lonely. She was hated. He was adored. She was a gypsy. He was a prince. Their romance is age old. Of all the Cinderella stories, you had to choose this one. -SEQUEL TO BROKEN TWILIGHT-
1. Chapter 1

Shattered Dawn

Chapter One

_In the very beginning, everything was white and soft around the edges. _

* * *

Eleven years and the pen only now touch the parchment. As the dark ink scribbles across the page, she looks up in thought. It had begun eleven years ago, hadn't it? That was the very beginning; when they first met. She touched the pen to the parchment once more and began writing.

* * *

A small girl, around the age of six danced happily. Her hair was a vibrant pink color and she danced with her mother. They smiled and sang together as they preformed tricks. Their matching bright green eyes twinkled with joy. The girl was born into this world. At this point, she only saw the glitter and heard the twinkling bells. She could not see the scars or hear the hoarse screams.

But she does know that she needs money, otherwise she and her mother might not eat tonight. So she dances her little dance and begins juggling a few lovely stones. She closed her eyes and juggled as her mother carefully put a blindfold over her eyes. The routine they did was one that the little girl was familiar with.

Her mother would blindfold her and then throw small weapons into the mix. It wasn't long before the little girl had expertly caught a small knife and began juggling it along with the others. She tossed a rock at her mother who caught it and began juggling. Soon, they were tossing the little items back and forth in a dual juggling act. When they were done, each of the weapons and rocks were in the mother's hands and they were still. The mother nodded at the little girl who then began singing.

"If your mother says

Straight ahead

Don't delay or be mislead

By a gypsy

Not by a gypsy

Just be aware

You might be in for a scare

Some gypsies aren't fair when

Telling a fortune or making a sale

But if you should pass a sweet gypsy

With a tall glass of ale

Don't be afraid to accept so nice and proper

So when your mother says it nice

Please head her advice

For not all gypsies are as nice

Or as pretty

As me and my mummy!"

The small crowd that had gathered clapped.

The little girl came forth and took a small bandanna off her head. She held it out, as if asking for coins. And who could turn down such an innocent child, born into this life of poverty? No one! Her bandanna was soon full of small silver and bronze coins. It was then that she saw a small cute little boy around her age. He was holding the hand of an older boy and the two approached her.

It was then that the boy who looked her age came up to her. He tilted his head and looked shy, though ready to ask a question.

"How can you tell a mean gypsy from a nice one?" he asked.

The little girl smiled and put her index finger up, ready to read him off the rules.

"Well, for one, good gypsies always wear little bells and old coins sewn onto their clothes. A mean gypsy will never do that unless she's in disguise. But no gypsy can hide their eyes. A mean gypsy will have cold eyes and despite their kind words, always betray you in the end." She replied cheerily.

"Sasuke! Come on, we've got to go!" the older brother called.

The little boy looked back at his brother and then back to the cute girl he had just talked to. He waved at her kindly before he ran back to his brother. The little girl smiled softly and tied her bandanna up into a small bundle.

"Sasuke…It fits." She muttered.

* * *

She smirked as she read over what she had written. But almost as quickly as that had come forth, another something in the back of her mind screamed to be set free. She set her pen back to the parchment and began writing.

* * *

Ten months after the first time they had unofficially met, was a dark night. The woman who used to be her mother was gone. The poor girl didn't know where her mother was, but she just kept running. She carefully and expertly dodged fences and buildings and soon found herself crawling through a small hole in a wall.

It was then that she reached a beautiful big house. She ran to the door and began knocking on it. It wasn't long before a lovely woman with pretty black hair and eyes in a pretty black dress came to the door. The woman immediately took the poor girl into the big house.

It was then that the woman in the black dress took her into a big room in the big house and gave her some warm soup to eat. When she was finished with her food she took the little girl to a room and had a bath start. The little girl had never had a real full complete bath! She loved every moment of it and scrubbed every last bit of dirt from her hair.

When she came back out, there was a small night gown on her bed. The little girl pulled it on and scrambled into the nice soft bed. But then she blinked her eyes open. What would happen tomorrow? She shook her head and decided to sleep.

She woke early the next morning happy to find that her clothes were fresh and pressed and on the end of the bed. She pulled them on and tightened her bandanna around her head before she ran out of her room silently. In the halls she gets intercepted by the boy she had seen earlier. He takes her hand and leads her to the big room she was in for dinner that previous night.

This time, there is a family eating at the table along with the little girl. She pulls a piece of hair behind her ear and begins eating hastily after a few moments. NO one questioned her movements, but simply ate as well. No one spoke during this strange breakfast and the second she was done, the little girl got out of a chair and left.

After a few minutes of wandering the halls, she quickly found a treasury like room. Using a small pouch that she always held on her, she filled the bag with coins and small jewels. When she heard the door behind her open, she quickly moved towards the shadows and hid herself.

The little boy who had opened the door knew someone was in the room, but he couldn't tell who. The second he was gone, the little girl ran out of the room and towards the one she had come from that morning. But she was slightly surprised to realize that there was a small pouch beside her door.

"What's your name?"

She turned around, slightly surprised at the question. It was the little boy again. How did he keep appearing? Was he a phantom of some sort? Like the ones her mother used to tell her of in bedtime stories?

"My name? My name is Sakura." She replied.

And that very night with two small pouches full of gold, the little girl left.

* * *

The pen stopped and yet the flow of words did not. So she continued on with her final date with destiny.

* * *

Sakura strolled down the streets of Venice without a single care in the world. The gold she had stolen almost four years ago from that family was still keeping her afloat. Thank goodness she was good with handling her money. She began whistling a happy tune when everything went dark.

She could feel something slip from her eyes when she was awake once more. She looked around and found herself in a dimly light throne room. In the shadows there was a throne with a woman sitting atop it. To her left and to her right there were three women.

"Bow to our Mother." Someone says.

But Sakura does not. She is afraid, unsure of what to do. In almost an instant she felt someone grab her hair in a fistful. In a flurry of movement, Sakura found herself on the ground with a knee on her back.

"Temari, heel." The woman on the throne stated.

"Yes, Mother." The girl called Temari says before backing off.

It amazed her. How could this Temari girl let someone speak to her as if she were a dog, and obey? She blinked a few times and looked back up. The woman is still on her throne but she appears to be smirking beyond the shadows.

"If you were wondering how you were born into this pitiful life of poverty, blame the royals. It is them and it is their fault for destroying us. In the beginning, all people were gypsies. Until one person decided to break the trade and made himself royal. It was then that people decided that other royals needed to be in this world as well, to keep things in order. And it wasn't before long that the remaining gypsies who clung to the old ways were considered dirty and disgusting.

"So the few remaining gypsies formed Underground. In the beginning, we were only a rag tag team of gypsies, but we have made it our mission to destroy each royal and make it so that we all are equal once more.

You were born into this world of hardship and pain. Now it is time for you to obtain your birthright. Accept this world Sakura. It is not a choice. You have nowhere else, you belong here." The woman concluded.

Not daring to rise to her feet, Sakura sat on her knees and took in each thing the woman said. But she still did have someone; her mother. Though she knew that the woman had been missing for four years, Sakura still had hoped that she could be found. She looked up, the words of refusal ready on her tongue. But the sight of the woman who used to be her mother turned the words into bile in her throat.

The woman's emerald eyes were dull and full of pain. Her body was ravaged with scars and dirt. Tears rose in Sakura's eyes as the woman was dropped to the floor. The woman on the throne walked up to Sakura's mother and grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her up. A knife was soon in play as it rested against the woman's neck.

"This woman was your only reason that you could have thought of declining my offer. If you ever want to see this pitiful excuse of a woman alive again, you will join us."

The knife pressed harder to Sakura's mother's neck. The tears that threatened to spill over did exactly what they threatened to do. Sakura got to her feet and ran forward until she was on the edge of light and shadow. With a shuddering breath, the girl stepped over into the shadows.

"Yes…Mother."

The woman who held her mother smirked and dropped the woman. Sakura reached out and caught her by the arm, keeping her up. She may not have known it then, but her blood contract with Satan herself had just been sealed.

* * *

_And so the age old tale begins…_


	2. Chapter 2

Shattered Dawn

Chapter Two

_Yet as time continued, colors began to fade._

* * *

_You don't honestly believe she can do it, do you?" she asked._

_The busty blonde woman sat on her throne, hands folded, mouth hidden behind them._

"_I know she can. It's a dangerous task. He's much more heavily protected than the others. So much so, that even one small mistake could mean disaster for all of Underground." She replied._

_The woman with black hair scowled slightly. She did not like her leader's choice. It was unwise. Why wasn't she sent to eliminate him? It wasn't fair!! _

"_Tsunade Sama, are you absolutely positive that this new girl is up to the challenge? She's only been with us for six months."_

_The blond woman looked up and at the girl with black hair. The intensity in those hazel eyes frightened her, and the girl stepped back slightly._

"_You've failed me enough Ami. Now go get me some sake." She said._

_The girl called Ami's breath hitched in her throat. Sake meant punishment. Punishment meant certain death. _

* * *

Sakura yawned gently as she made her way down the street. An apple in hand, large bite in her mouth, Sakura smirked. She had conned a vender earlier that hour, and the crisp apple was her prize. The girl smirked as she continued along her way.

When she finally finished her apple, Sakura belched softly before tossing the core. She continued walking, her feet now more than familiar with the way back to Underground. She hated going back, but it was the only way to keep that woman safe. The only way to buy them a little more time. Just a little more time, and a little more money and then Sakura would take the two of them away from there.

How or when, Sakura couldn't tell. She sighed gently and continued moving towards the secret place, deciding to take a different way this time. She moved nimbly through the streets, soon making her way towards an old abandoned mansion. Normally, she stayed there at night for convenience purposes.

The pink haired girl made her way through the corridors, the haunting sound of her footsteps echoing gently off the walls. Her maroon skirt swished gently along as she walked. Sakura blinked, finally coming to the master bedroom. She walked in and over to the bed. Giving a long hard push, she moved it quickly.

The girl then got onto her hands and knees, putting her hand do a small door. She was lucky she was so petite! Otherwise she'd get herself hurt. Sakura took a fistful of her skirts in her hand and opened the door. She quickly crawled inside and closed the door before crawling in.

It was mucky and quiet as she made her way through. Sakura continued crawling, trying to stay as quiet as possible. But what was the point of staying quiet, who no one would hear her? Sakura twitched her nose. As if it really even mattered. The girl crawled on and on, her hands soon getting fairly dirty, the knees of her skirt as well.

Finally, the sound of water reached her ears, and the dirt became more mucky and muddy. Sakura sighed softly and stopped where the tunnel grew out and went in four directions. She looked up blankly, and put up her hand. Another door, a wooden door was above her. Sakura pushed at it and it flew up. Sakura shimmied up into the room, moving to the left so that she could get to her feet.

She found herself in one of the many corridors that lay in the Underground base. The girl looked around to find many a gypsy like herself bustling around, fear and urgency in their steps. Sakura twitched their nose. What was going on?

Sakura had no friends in this place, and had no one to ask about what was going on. Sakura twitched her nose and pulled herself up, closing the trap door. She wiped her hands on her maroon skirt and fixed her white tavern wenches blouse. She quickly took off her cloth bandanna and fixed it as a simple ribbon separating her bangs from the rest of her hair.

Sakura had decided not to ask anyone anything and continued moving towards the front room, where everyone else seemed to be going. Sakura groaned gently when she arrived and leaned against a back wall. She wasn't the first there, it was pretty crowded, but she didn't mind much. Nope. Not at all.

Sakura looked around, the grand front room was almost full with every gypsy that had something to do with Underground. She waited silently like the others until the leader of Underground, Tsunade, walked in. Everyone turned and immediately bowed for the woman. People parted like an immense sea of gypsy colors.

When Tsunade finally reached her 'throne' everyone stood back to where they were originally.

"Plans have been set in motion. Certain gypsies with certain strengths have been chosen to destroy the heirs to the four main royal families." Tsunade said.

There was a great roar of satisfaction, happiness. It seemed as though Sakura was the only one who did not cheer.

"The first of these gypsies, our own Tenten, has been sent to destroy Hyuuga Neji, the only male heir to the ruler of Venice. Tenten is already out learning about her enemy, ready and waiting to pounce like the panther she is. A gypsy from Spain called Temari who works under one of our allies has been sent to seek out and destroy Nara Shikamaru!" she continued.

Sakura nodded blankly. So that was why she hadn't seen the brunette gypsy in so long. It made sense now.

"Two more gypsies will be chosen very soon and in their hands will rest the fate of the Uchiha and Uzumaki heirs!" Tsunade yelled, earning multiple cheers from the crowd.

The woman smirked and put up a hand. The cheering immediately ceased and gypsies automatically started filing out of the front room. Sakura was one of the last to leave, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned her head and looked Tsunade dead in the eye.

"You'll kill the Uchiha boy, Sasuke. His older brother Itachi will be given to Shizune." Tsunade said.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. She was only supposed to be with Underground for five or maybe more years until she could repay the debts that her 'mother' had done. When she tried to move, Tsunade dug her fingers into Sakura's shoulder. The pink haired girl whimpered gently. Her shoulder was bare, and Tsunade's sharp nails dug into her flesh.

The woman moved closer to Sakura, her breath on the pink haired girl's ear.

"You won't fail me, Sakura. Ami didn't get a second chance. Neither will you."

* * *

Black hair messy in her face, forest green eyes sparkling angrily. The woman hissed angrily as food came into through her slot. The woman grabbed it and quickly began eating.

"Surely you can do better than this! Call this soup. Watery broth and potato? Bread growing hair." She said angrily.

When she heard new footsteps, the woman looked up. Sakura! Perfect! That little idiot would be sure to have more food for her! The woman did her best to look desperate, innocent, and afraid. Obviously it worked as Sakura pushed a small bit of corned beef and fresh white bread in through the bars.

"Hello Kaori. How are you today?" she asked.

The woman stayed silent, smirking inwardly. Adorable how this girl thought her real name was Kaori. Another lie.

"She wants me to kill the Uchiha boy. I don't know if I can. What do you think?" the girl asked.

Kaori got to her feet and walked over, trying to look faint as she basically hung on the bars.

"Sakura, you can do anything. You're beautiful and wonderful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Just focus on killing him so that we can get out together. And then we can be happy, Sakura. A family once more." She said, her voice raspy.

Tears formed in Sakura's eyes as she rushed to the woman with black hair.

"You're walking again." She murmured.

Kaori held back another smirk. Her leg had fully healed months ago. She just needed a little extra sympathy to carry her on.

"Go on Sakura. Keep moving forward. Now get out there, and destroy him." She said.

Sakura nodded and kissed the woman's head before turning around and starting to run. Once she was out of hearing range, Kaori let out a long deep evil laugh.

"Silly little girl." She mumbled gently to herself.

Kaori laughed once more and finished her extra ration.

Once that little brat had gotten her free, Kaori would simply steal the girls' money and then she'd start on her way. And if the brat resisted, well...

The woman took a sharp, jagged knife from the strap on her skirt. She licked the blade happily before laughing out maniacally.

When she wanted something to disappear, it would disappear.

* * *

_**Sorry to have this update come back so late…I've been thinking things over and the like and then there's life. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**_

_**Also, expect two new stories! One is basically a pack of songfics called 'Forever & Always' and another is a ShikaTem fic which will probably be called 'High School Rumble' or just that in Japanese…Idk. XDXD**_

_**Byes!!**_

_**-Rosii Baibii**_


	3. Chapter 3

Shattered Dawn

Chapter Two

_And fickle things became important_

* * *

Kaori like many had never wanted the life thrust upon her. She was born to a rich family, one with no particular status, but one with money, one that was happy. She grew up a cheerful child until she was torn away from her family in a raid. The authorities had blamed a caravan of gypsies a few miles out of her hometown. Kaori had easily decided to take an old kitchen knife and leave for the caravan, to kill as many as she possibly could. The gypsies were too smart for her though. They easily stopped her, and took her as their prisoner.

She grew up with gypsies. Their behavior had soon become normal for Kaori and she grew drunk and restless on the feeling of freedom, a concept she had never truly been familiar with. Bored and irate, she fell into prostitution to fill the void she felt in her life and mind. She had been taken away, thrown in a prison of sorts. Within such, her sanity had been tested. She had miscarried in that cell, cooled by the winter breezes. She had slowly lost her sense of reality, and the line of rationality slowly became blurred. When she came out of the little prison, she wandered the streets of Italy, mostly unsure of where she was going until the nuns took her in.

That was where she met the young Sakura. While being nursed back to health in the little church, Kaori had bonded with the girl, growing a sick obsession until she couldn't live without her. They roamed the streets of Italy together when both were healthy, but Sakura never knew of Kaori's secret dealings. The young girl never quite knew of Kaori's dealings with devils and how on one occasion, she had sold her 'child' away. She couldn't quite remember where she had sold the little girl. Whether it had been into prostitution or to some wealthy family as a playmate for some rich child, Kaori hadn't cared. The money had been enough to last her a few months until the child was thrust back upon her.

But now she was caught in her own little trap. Now she just needed Sakura to commit this heinous crime, to commit murder. She needed the innocent girl to cleanse her hands in the blood of the Uchiha boy, whatever the cost. If Sakura could get through this, Kaori would gain her freedom. Sakura would die by Kaori's hand soon afterwards and then Tsunade would finally be happy.

In the end, she would finally please the woman who had wanted her head on a platter for ages. Perhaps she'd even aim for Tsunade's death. Kaori laughed lightly at herself, curled up in a corner.

All in due time.

* * *

She stared absentmindedly through her telescope. She wasn't even sure why she had bothered with snatching one, but an old companion had told her it might come in handy eventually. She supposed that it was a good enough occasion to feel as though she might need it.

From what she had observed, the Uchiha family was fairly normal in nature. They didn't seem to be all that special in Sakura's eyes. They were by far one of the richest families she had ever seen, but she couldn't quite find herself caring. A light yawn ripped through the girl's lips as she tucked her telescope away into a clasp on her hip. She liked to keep everything she needed on her hips. As a gypsy who used her gift of song and dance to swindle her way through life, her hips were quite important. She was constantly aware of them, of how they moved. She was sensitive when people brushed against them.

Allowing another sigh to escape her lips, Sakura slipped away from her post atop some nobleman's cottage. She wasn't sure what she was going to do about the Uchiha. She had never killed a man before. She wasn't quite sure how she'd muster up the strength, or completely ignore the morals Kaori Kaa-san had instilled in her since day one. Killing the Uchiha boy was definitely going to be a challenge. And whether Sakura liked it or not, it was one she would have to rise to.

* * *

"You need to get out of bed sometime, little brother."

His older brother's voice was easy going and masculine. It was cool and calm, two things the irritated teenager hiding beneath his blankets obviously was not. He was fully aware of the fact that he was being a complete child, but he didn't care. He was in no way happy about what his parents were doing to him, what they were forcing him into. But then again, he had to believe that such at thing wasn't surprising in the slightest.

"No I do not." came his curt reply.

Itachi only laughed lightly at his younger brother. Despite the fact that his younger brother was eighteen years of age, he acted like a child when it came to certain matters. An arranged marriage was one of these certain matters. Chuckles escaping from his lips, Itachi reached forward and nailed a fist in his younger brother's back, effectively knocking him out of bed. There was a frown on the young man's lips as he was tossed up in blankets on the floor.

"Yes you do. Because your big brother says so."

Sasuke Uchiha merely rolled his eyes as he untangled himself from the blankets. He stood up and blew his dark hair from his face, still unhappy with the fact that his brother was in his room. He didn't appreciate having _anyone_ in his room. Itachi was just lucky it was late afternoon and Sasuke had stayed out late sparring with his friend Naruto the previous eve. Fencing really took a lot out of you, especially when your friend was a tireless blonde with an obsession for pasta related _anything's_. But Sasuke had energy as well, and could easily sleep off the bruises he had the previous night and get just as much energy back that morning.

Naruto would be sure to want a rematch tonight, of that Sasuke was positive. He had wiped the floor with his friend the previous eve, but Naruto had merely taken it in stride. In that way, Sasuke envied his blonde friend. The boy always seemed to see the glass half full, rather than half empty. Though his optimism did get irritating at times, occasionally to the point of a Jesus complex, Sasuke had to admit that most of the time; Naruto was a better person because of it. Sasuke's pessimistic nature hadn't gotten him many friends, and adding his cynical sarcasm atop it like a cherry on fresh cream, it hadn't been easy finding a bride to put up with his tendencies.

Not that there weren't women lining up at Uchiha Manor at the simple thought to _see_ Sasuke. The young man was quite the looker. His features were striking and his smoky gray eyes always looked uninterested. He was handsome, that fact, no one could deny. But every woman who had wanted to marry him soon grew tired of his irksome nature, and easily broke off the relationship.

Itachi on the other hand, had been well able to hold onto a relationship. His first wife had bore him a child, a baby girl called Yukiko whom Itachi loved dearly. His first wife had died in childbirth (she was greatly missed) but the darling Yukiko was the apple of everyone's eye. Despite being a year and a half, she had everyone wrapped around her chubby little fingers. Itachi had been offered another woman soon after his wife's death, but he hadn't accepted. He considered it a tribute to the woman's memory. He had produced an heir and that was enough for their parents.

"You'll have to face mother and father again eventually, Sasuke, whether you want to or not."

Sasuke merely twitched his nose, still standing across from his brother. He was well aware of the fact that he would need to face his parents soon. He would have to meet his future bride with the man and woman soon enough! Running a hand through his dark hair, Sasuke allowed a mere grunt of 'Hn' to escape his lips.

"You should get out more often. Your vocabulary needs some grooming."

His brother's tone was playful and there was a smile on his lips. Sasuke couldn't quite be sure what was wrong with his brother. Normally, he wasn't this happy. Was he drunk? Had he lit something illegal to his pipe? Had he found a woman in his bed the previous night? Or perhaps a man? Sasuke inwardly shrugged; he shouldn't care. What his brother did wasn't anything of his concern.

"Come on. Throw on a decent shirt and grab your cloak. We'll stroll through the city. Perhaps something will catch your eye. Mother's birthday is coming up."

* * *

The younger of the dark haired siblings wasn't all that keen on the idea of going out with his older brother. He normally just sent one of his maids out to buy something for his mother, preferably one of the older ones Sasuke knew he could trust. But he knew he didn't have much choice. Itachi was stubborn and Sasuke wasn't in the mood to argue.

Strolling the streets of Venice, passing vendors and their wares, Sasuke felt better for some odd reason. He could feel the city pulsing with the rhythm of life, one he could find himself growing easily accustomed to. He could already hear Itachi muttering something along the lines of 'I told you so' but Sasuke honestly couldn't have cared less. He felt good outside his villa's walls. He felt good breathing in fresh air, wandering the somewhat dirty streets with hardly a care in his mind. For the first time in too long a time, he felt truly and genuinely free. He was no longer bound by his family's hellish customs. He was only aware of himself and the soft tune of a pan flute, of gypsy music playing in the distance.

Gypsy music, he thought with a fond smile. Hidden in his mind somewhere was a memory of gypsy music. There was the memory of a young girl when Sasuke himself was a young boy. She had been singing and dancing with her mother. She had answered a question to him before Itachi had found him and taken him away. Sasuke shook his head; memories of being a child. He had never seen the gypsy girl again or at least had never remembered seeing her. He could recall a dream about the girl and himself, in which she had stolen gold from his family and Sasuke hadn't done a single thing about it. But perhaps, it wasn't a dream?

The more he thought about such things, the more a headache threatened to burst through the walls of Sasuke's mind and take over him. Putting a single hand to his head so that he could rub his temples, Sasuke sighed, hardly noticing the torrent of pink locks on the head of a girl rushing towards him. It was evident that she was hardly paying attention to her surroundings, that she was rushing and she had somewhere to be. It was also evident that she hadn't seen Sasuke coming, just as he hadn't seen her.

Nevertheless, the two bumped into each other, his shoulder meeting hers, and her hip slamming ungracefully into his. There was the sound of something falling and through the corner of his eye he could see a telescope roll away into the sea of people. The girl swore beneath her breath and Sasuke looked down at her. There was a mop of bright pink hair atop her head, the color of roses kissed by Aphrodite. Her eyes were an odd cross between pale jade and sea foam green and her cheeks were of the same rose persuasion as that of the Virgin Mary. By no means was she beautiful in his eyes, but by any means was she ethereal and glorious in those same orbs.

But there was something familiar about the girl, something that brought Sasuke back to his years as a child. There it hid in the back of his mind, a memory. Faded and glossy, he reached out to it, reaching out to grasp the girl's shoulder as he searched her face for any kind of inclination that she was thinking as well.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke?"

* * *

_let yourselves now be made cheerful my loves, for i have made good on one promise;;_

_that little collection of songfics? yeah, well it actually ended up being one HUGE nejiten fic called 'how taylor swift changed my life'. the first fic has been posted and it shall be finished as a side project for whenever i get bored and need some 'creative stimulation'. which is just rosa-speak for 'need to get back into the swing of writing, so isntead of actually updating one of my stories, i'll write a drabble to let everyone know i'm still alive.'_

_hope you enjoy(:_


End file.
